


Gladiator Lovin'

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: M/M, i have too much inspiration for this damn game, sappy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(That title is so cheesy I m sorry this is a normal story I promise)</p><p>"We have a match tomorrow..." Saren complained lamely as the large gladiator aggressively kissed his neck (aggressively was the only way he knew how to do things). He shook and learned more of his weight on the wall of their tiny shared home.</p><p>"Your protests are weak, and you aren't resisting me at all."</p><p>"You don't have to say it..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladiator Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a smll fandom but I get so much fanfic inspiration. 
> 
> While I love Amukiki's route, I actually don't like HIM very much, but I hope it doesn't show through in the writing.

"We have a match tomorrow..." Saren complained lamely as the large gladiator aggressively kissed his neck (aggressively was the only way he knew how to do things). He shook and learned more of his weight on the wall of their tiny shared home.

"Your protests are weak, and you aren't resisting me at all."

"You don't have to say it..."

Amukiki said nothing as his kisses traveled upwards, until he was kissing his jaw, and finally his lips. He was rough, but Saren could feel his adoration through it all. He wrapped his arms around his large neck and pressed back against him. He could feel his muscles through his shirt, rubbing against his body, and he shuddered.

Amuki went straight for Saren's shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it somewhere to be found later. His hands were all over the blonde's chest, knowing exactly where to touch; a brush against his stomach, a swipe against his nipple. Saren let out a deep groan, tilting his head back and baring his neck for his gladiator. His knees began to shake and he leaned against Amukiki.

"Where is your usual strength?" he said in a teasing tone against his neck. In retaliation Saren bit on his neck hard, leaving a clear mark. Among the crowd tomorrow no one would notice, but their opponents would.

"There it is," he said, swiping his tongue against the mark. Amukiki growled darkly with arousal, pressing his body even harder against Saren. He ground his hips to the other's, letting him know exactly where he was feeling it.

Despite having so many more accomplishments than Amukiki, he could never beat the man in terms of brute strength which forever irked Saren. He was glad to hold such power over him in it's stead. He reached his hand down and palmed him through his smallclothes, reveling in the moan he received.

"Come on then..."

He gave him a look that was similar to the one he wore in the arena, but this one was laced with lust and desire. Amukiki shuddered, and kissed him roughly again, reaching his hand down awkwardly to grip Saren as well. Their arms were tangled and in the way of each other's, but they needed the friction. After a moment of this confused groping and moaning, they released their arms and straightened out.

Amukiki gave Saren's crotch a glance, before getting down on his knees.

"Y-You don't have to..."

"You could not stop me."

"But..."

His pleas were lost as he unhooked Saren's belt, deftly pulling his pants just down enough to reveal his underwear, and the erection growing beneath it. He kissed it in an odd display of gentleness before pulling those down to let Saren spring free. If Saren was worried about falling in behind in terms of strength, he at least was his equal there. "You've no need to compensate for anything with this."

"That is not why I-!"

Saren stopped abruptly, gasping, when he felt his lips again his head.

"Ngh!"

Amukiki was rough but thorough, like he was in anything. He laid kissed from top to bottom, occasionally licking.

"Amu...kiki...ugh..."

When he fully engulfed him, Saren knocked his head again the wall not worrying about whatever pain he would feel tomorrow. He groaned his name repeatedly, not worrying about Amukiki as his bucked his hips. He knew that the would complain if he held back, even sensual acts like this a competition.

After a good amount of time, he tugged Amukiki's hair roughly. "L-Let...go...or I'll..." he stopped his movement immediately, not wanting it to end so soon. He stood up and tugged on Saren's hand like a small child. "Bed," he commanded simply, and Saren could do nothing but follow, due to the state he was in.

When they got to the bed, which was in scale as small as their home, Amukiki laid Saren down carefully, again being oddly gentle. While he still had his customary roughness, he would break it occasionally for these sweet gestures. "You're being gentle today."

Amukiki just climbed atop him. "There is something I must convey. This is the best method."

"Wha-" he was silenced by a searing kiss. Getting swept along. Saren reached for Amukiki. He was given the benefit of him not having a shirt on, so he went straight for his shorts, pulling them down, his underwear following suite immediately. They bothreached for each other, hissing as their hands reached their destinations. Their arms were once again in a tangle, both of them pleasuring the other the best they could.

Gasping, Saren looked up at him. "A...muki...ki..." His face was red and his lips pursed in a manner his partner found unbearably arousing.

The gladiator looked down at him, "S...aren...I love...you..."

The world slowed for the blonde. Amukiki rarely said his name. And while their bodies had proven it for them countless times, he had never heard him say "I love you."

With a choking gasp, Saren came into his hand right then.

* * *

 

Later, they lay in bed, legs overlapping and arms laid over one another's chest. "Why did you chose now to say it?" Saren questioned

"I was...worried."

"What possibly would you be worried about?"

The gladiator wrapped his large arms around him, pulling him close instead of answering. After a moment of comfortable silence, he finally spoke up.

"I feared that you thought I only desired your body..."

Saren had the nerve to laugh, putting a pout on Amukiki's face. "What brought that on?"

"Am I not allowed to have my own insecurities?"

"No, no! It's just that you're always so confident. You have no need to be worried. It was sweet, though," Saren smiled at him, "I love you as well."

For the first time in a long while Amukiki felt himself blush. He rearranged their arms so he was holding Saren closer, and smiled into his messy blonde hair.

"We have a big fight tomorrow, so let's get to sleep. You can't keep me up every night."

Amukiki grumbled, but complained no more as they drifted off to sleep.•

**Author's Note:**

> I think they would have lots of very hot, very manly sex, a lot. And I figured Amukiki would only say "I love you"on special occasions.


End file.
